


Underneath the Tree

by capthamm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills Bonding, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Feelings Realization, Kid Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capthamm/pseuds/capthamm
Summary: Emma finds more than Henry's presents under the tree on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Underneath the Tree

Only by the authority of her alarm clock is Emma Swan ever up at the asscrack of dawn— well that, and the feeling of her kid’s boney knees slamming into her stomach. “Mom mom mom mom… WAKE UP! It’s CHRISTMAS!” 

She can’t help but laugh at his excitement— Christmas is a whole lot more fun again now that Henry is old enough to know what’s going on. “Is it? Huh? I must’ve forgotten t…”

Slam. Emma winces as Henry lands one more time on what she’s pretty sure is her spleen, “Mooooommmm.”

She smiles widely at the picture in front of her, a wild-haired six year old with present-starved eyes hovering over her— she can almost see the patience waning from his eyes. “Alright, alright, alright. Let’s go see what Santa left you.”

Henry is practically vibrating as they race down the hall. Emma can’t help but be a bit excited herself. After Henry went to sleep, she enlisted the help of a few of her friends to place a mountain of presents under the tree in hopes of surprising the daylights out of her son. All it took was the promise of booze and pictures to get Snow, David, Ruby, and Dorthy on board. Killian didn’t need much bribing at all. 

She mentally adds last night to the ever growing list of why she owes them her life. 

Before they reach the corner, Emma slows Henry down, “Ok, kid, on the count of three…” He nods resolutely and Emma stifles a laugh, her son’s seriousness over Christmas presents both adorable and admirable. He’s vibrating -again- and she decides not to keep him waiting anymore,

“One...   
Two...  
Three!”

They rush around the corner together and Henry squeals at the sight of his presents, but Emma’s more focused on the surprise guest laying among them, “Killian what the fu— fudge are you doing here?!”

Henry starts into a fit of laughter, “Looks like Santa wasn’t very subtle this year, Mom. Hey! That means you got one of your presents already, can I open one now?”

Killian, seemingly just waking up, turns beat red and scrambled to his feet, “Uh, mornin’ lad. Santa didn’t leave me for your mom, but, uh, he did ask me to guard your presents from the Grinch.” He shoots a panicked look at Emma, but she’s still trying to remember what string of events would’ve led Killian to be sleeping under her tree on Christmas Eve. It’s not until then that she realizes the slight headache– no doubt a consequence from one too many eggnogs.

Henry, still unphased, salutes Killian, “Off the hook now, Captain,” before rushing to dig into his first present. A look of relief washes over Killian’s face before he turns to Emma. 

She shoots him a “we need to talk” look and the slight panic, and that so-not-cute tint of red at the tip of his ears, returns. “Henry, just wait five minutes, ok? Killian and I are going to make some hot chocolate then I promise you can open all your presents. Why don’t you turn on a movie or something? Killian, kitchen. Now.”

Killian looks at her sheepishly before following her into the other room. She starts the kettle before turning to her unexpected guest, “What the hell is going on?!”

“Good morning to you too, Swan.” He swaggers towards her, wrapping his hands around her slightly exposed waist. She almost melts into the comforting touch, but remembers he’s not supposed to be here. The sound of Rudolph blasts from the living room, and lacing her hands through his, she decides Henry’s distracted enough and she’s allowed to enjoy this a little. “Ah, so you are happy I’m here, love?” The eyeroll response happens before she can stop it, and Killian pulls her in for a hug.

God, she wishes everyday could be like this, but then she’s wriggling from his hold and stepping away, resolute in her decision to keep this hidden for as long as possible. 

Henry already lost his dad, she can’t take a chance she’s wrong about Killian. 

Killian smiles softly, as if he’s reading her mind as easily as a children’s book, “I’m truly sorry, Swan, but you did ask me to stay.” She must look confused because he chuckles before continuing, “I told you, you didn’t need that last eggnog.”

“Killian…” 

He holds up his hands in surrender, “Apologies, love. That song, Underneath the Tree, came on while we were finishing up wrapping and you said you wished I could be here for Christmas morning. I joked about being underneath the tree and you rolled your eyes. I obviously took that as a yes and if I’ve said it once before I’ve said it one hundred times… as you–”

“Wish.” Emma finishes his sentence for him and she can’t help but feel like an idiot. Killian’s never been anything but accommodating– from hiding in the closet the time Snow brought Henry home early to taking off work to pick him up from school when she got stuck in traffic— he’s proven he’s there for her– for both of them.

“Aye, lass. Your heart’s desire and all that.” He moves closer again, hugging her around the waist and kissing her forehead softly. 

She’s not sure what comes over her, “What’s your heart’s desire, Killian?” 

Apparently the question doesn’t phase him as much as she thought, his thumb continuing it’s pattern on her lower back. He pulls back slightly, forcing her to look in his eyes, “Don’t you know, Emma? It’s you.” 

The air leaves her lungs, in happiness and love and stupidity and all the emotions she’s felt for the last six months while Killian dutifully stood by her side through every “not yet” and “I’m not ready” and “I do trust you but..” 

She’s about to respond when Killian continues, “Well you and your boy, of course. Not sure where I’d be without the lot of you. I hope I’m not overstepping when I say you’re the family I’ve longed for since the moment I lost–” 

Emma kisses him, effectively stopping him from dragging up anymore of his painful past. They know each other: she knows the loss of his brother affected him deeper than any loss before and he knows Neal’s actions left her with a wall so high he’d need a bulldozer to knock it down. They both know they found some solace in one another and that’s what’s made this so effortless since the moment they met. Hearing him confess his love for Henry shouldn’t come as a shock to Emma, but after many boyfriends who viewed her son as twelve more years of baggage, this is a breath of fresh air. 

Killian’s always been that breath of fresh air. 

They break from their kiss at the twin sounds of the kettle and Henry yelling, “Mom, what’s taking so long? I’m only six, I don’t have this much patience.” Emma and Killian both break into laughter at Henry’s wit, he’s always seemed much older than he is.

“Apologies again, Swan. I will sneak out the door while he breaks into his first present. Your lad will never be the wiser.” He kisses her quickly and begins to walk away. 

“No.” He turns back, a stunned yet hopeful look in his eye. “Please, stay.” 

“Swan…” She can’t help but laugh, he’s always triple checking with her, making sure she’s comfortable with whatever step they’re taking. He’s always letting her lead.

Not everyone is Neal.

“It’s Christmas, Killian. I want to be with my family.” He practically trips walking towards her, before scooping her into his arms. She’s feigning tears, the knowledge that there’s no going back from this not bringing on the bout of fear she’s used to. Emma, and more importantly Henry, are safe with Killian. She knows that now— well, to be fair, she’s known that all along, it just took a little Christmas spirit (and eggnog) to give her the courage to believe it. She chuckles when she remembers Henry’s Christmas list, “Besides, Henry had Boyfriend for Mom on his Christmas list, so I’m really just trying to spoil him as much as possible.”

Killian laughs into her neck before pulling her in for one more kiss, “Happy to help, Swan.” He winks and Emma resists the urge to kiss him once more. Quickly, she pours the hot water and makes up three hot chocolates. As she carries them into the room, she’s entirely aware of Killian’s arm on her waist, and if Henry notices, he doesn’t say anything. 

From that morning on, Killian just sort of weaves his way into their everyday life. Henry doesn’t say anything when Killian spends the night for an entire week (not under the tree), and when they ask Henry if Killian can move in, his only request is waffles for breakfast because “Killian makes the best waffles.” By the time they're decorating the tree for the following Christmas, it feels like Killian has always been there. 

Emma returns from putting the box of ornaments away to Killian and Henry huddled over a piece of paper on the kitchen table, “What’re you two up to?” 

Henry smiles brightly, “Killian is helping me write my Christmas list, but he says it’s top secret until Christmas Eve.”

“Aye, lad! That it is. You wouldn’t want your list getting mixed up with all the other ones that are sent in around now, would you?” Henry shakes his head and goes back to writing. 

They keep that list locked up tight until Emma practically forgets it exists. It isn’t until Christmas Eve that she remembers to ask about it again, “Hey, can I see your list now Henry?” 

Her son looks at Killian for confirmation, and receives a nod before running to grab it, “What’re you up to, Jones?”

Killian is about to respond when Henry returns with the list. She reads through it, much of what he asked for diligently hidden in the hallway closet out of reach of a seven year old. Emma gets the bottom of the list and her eyes begin to water: For Killian to be officially part of the family.

She’s about to ask what that means when she looks up to find both her boys down on one knee. Henry looks at Killian, “You go first.” 

“Aye aye, lad.” Killian takes a deep breath and even though she has no doubt in her mind what’s coming next, Emma can’t help but be nervous herself, “Emma Swan, with the blessing of this young gentleman and all the hope in my heart, I would like to remain permanently and officially by your side. I love you, both of you. Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?” Emma can’t speak, a feeling of happiness she’s only felt the day Henry was born washing over her. She nods, tears falling freely as Killian slips the ring on her finger and kisses her gently. Henry makes a gagging noise and they both laugh before breaking apart. Killian turns to Henry, “Alright, lad, your turn.” 

Henry doesn’t hesitate, his apparent excitement overflowing, “Mom, I would like Killian to be my dad… officially.” He says it so matter of fact, that it takes Emma a second to process what her son just said. She looks at Killian, waiting for some sort of shock, but all she sees is pride as he looks down at her– their son. “I already asked Killian, but he said that it was up to me and you. I already said yes, so now you have to.” 

Emma starts laughing before pulling Henry in for a tight hug. “Of course, kid. Let’s make it all official.” She looks at Killian over Henry’s shoulder, the husband and father she’d always hoped for. He joins them in their hug— a picture perfect family full of love that a young Emma Swan always dreamed of. 

They make it official in time for Christmas next year, when Henry asks Santa for a brother or sister. Emma and Killian smile brightly, both of them eager for their son to open the “Big Brother” shirt wrapped neatly underneath the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've got many a Christmas fic in the works as my present to you for being such amazing and supportive human beings <3 Hope everyone is staying healthy out there. Merry Christmas <3


End file.
